syphonfilterfandomcom-20200213-history
Dusty Oakton
Dusty Oakton is a character in Syphon Filter 3. He appears in Teresa Lipan's flashback during her time as an ATF agent in the 1994. He is the son of the survivalist militia leader Earl Oakton and his wife Debbie Oakton. Dusty and the survivalist militias were caught in a conspiracy when a satellite containing top-secret data crashed in the mountains of Paradise in northwestern Montana and the militias went to retrieve it. This data was sought after by corrupt NSA agents who were posing as FBI. These agents, under the command of Silvers, were determined to recover the data and thus had to neutralize the Oaktons and the entire group to do so. As a result, many militia members were killed, including Dusty's father. When the NSA agents broke into the compound, Dusty took his mother to the compound's bunker in an attempt to escape. The ATF eventually became involved in the fray, and sent Teresa Lipan to interfere. She managed to fight her way through the compound and get into the bunker with the intention of rescuing the Oaktons and getting them out of there safely. Dusty was suspicious of her at first (being a federal agent, something his militia group distrusted) but eventually came to trust her. Dusty led Teresa into Debbie's room with Teresa protecting him from NSA agents who had managed to penetrate into the bunker. Dusty assisted her along the way by setting up explosives to slow the NSA agents down and allowing her to get supplies and weapons. When they reached Debbie's location, Dusty told his mother that Teresa is there to get them out and take them to his father (who, unbeknownst to Dusty, was already killed). However his mother was in preterm labor and thus could not move. Therefore, Debbie asked Teresa to retrieve a first aid kit containing terbutaline so that she can administer it to her. While Teresa went to find the first aid kit, Dusty stayed behind with his mother to watch over her. He also managed to arm himself with an M-16 in order to protect himself and his mother. When Teresa asked Dusty to give her the M-16, he refused and demanded that she give Debbie the terbutaline shot to which Teresa complied. With Debbie now mobile (albeit very slowly), Dusty and Teresa then proceeded to escort her through the bunker. Before doing so, Dusty went to the computers to back up data files. After backing up the files, he destroyed the computers so that the data files would not fall into the hands of the NSA agents. When they reached the main room of the bunker, Dusty set up more explosives in the entrance "to slow NSA agents down for good." He then opened the secret passage, which was hidden behind a US flag, so that the three of them could go through and escape the bunker. Teresa then contacted Gabriel Logan who lifts all three of them up with a chopper once they were outside the bunker. Dusty Oakton's current whereabouts are unknown but it is presumed that he is still alive, along with his mother and the rescued militia members. In-game, Dusty Oakton appears as a teenager with blonde hair, and wears a white T-shirt and blue pants. He also wears his blue cap backwards. Like his father and many militia members, he also had a rather thick Southern accent. Quotes * "Who are you?! Where's my dad?!" (upon meeting Teresa Lipan) * "Hurry! My mom's waiting in the bunker." * "I need a second to plant this baby." (when Dusty plants explosives to slow the NSA agents down) * "I think we're safe for a bit. There's some supplies around you may need. I'll wait here." * "Damn! There's a ton of 'em!" (referring to several NSA agents) * "I'm gonna blast this to slow them down for good!" 'Appearances' Syphon Filter 3 *Paradise Ridge (indirectly mentoined) *Militia Compound (mentioned) *Underground Bunker Category:Characters Category:Syphon Filter 3 Characters